


It's Bumpy but We'll Make It Through

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha! Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: The road to happiness is bumpy, but both Baekhyun and Chanyeol know they can go through it as long as they’re together.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎, Best Of CB's Fic, My's Marked Read Cb's





	It's Bumpy but We'll Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Code: BMF079/2020  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Carrier: Baekhyun  
> Pregnancy: Pre/During Pregnancy  
> Babies: More than one  
> Prompt: It's common for the king's spouse to be gone for 30 minutes because he will be seen again by the servants after that. But what happens if Queen Baekhyun is still gone after 2 hours? Should the servants inform the king? 
> 
> Disclaimer: It's Bumpy but We'll Make It Through is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and are not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plots belong to the author and are not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

“His Royal Highness Alpha King Park Chanyeol has arrived!” 

Everyone bows deeply as their king walks gracefully past them. The ballroom is filled with jazz music, food and drinks to feast on. This is a celebration, after all. 

“My dearest people of Phoenix Kingdom,” Chanyeol starts, “I would like to make an announcement.”

Everyone goes silent. Chanyeol gently gestures to his Queen to stand beside him, a small bump visible on his belly. Chanyeol intertwines their fingers and brings his Queen’s hand closer to kiss it.

“My Queen, Baekhyun, is officially carrying royal pups inside his belly.” 

Everyone cheers. Chanyeol smiles lovingly to Baekhyun as the latter caresses his small bump. Baekhyun is finally carrying royal pups after their several tries on Baekhyun’s heat. The doctor was right, they needed to do it at the time Chanyeol was in rut and Baekhyun was in heat. 

To have Baekhyun as his omega is a blessing. Chanyeol and Baekhyun practically grew up together. Baekhyun has always supported Chanyeol in many ways Chanyeol couldn’t explain. At the coming of age, Chanyeol was proud to say that he was going to court Baekhyun. Many alphas have tried their luck courting Baekhyun, but the omega always refused, turns out Baekhyun was waiting for Chanyeol to court him because Baekhyun’s inner omega was already emotionally tangled with Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol offers Baekhyun a glass of raspberry juice since Baekhyun can’t drink wine for the time being, which the latter gladly accepts. 

“Hey, Channie,” Baekhyun calls after sipping his juice, “How many pups do you think I’m carrying?”

“Hmm... Maybe five? Or seven?”

Baekhyun giggles, his eyes turning to a crescent moon shape, “But we won’t be having our cuddle time if I carried seven pups.”

Chanyeol snakes his hand around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him close, “You know you can always have me anytime you want.”

“That.. technically is right,” Baekhyun agrees. 

“Can I have you tonight? I want to indulge myself in your scent.”

“Anything for my dear omega.” 

Spending the rest of the night mingling and making small talk with each and every guest has always been both of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s forte. The King and Queen of the Phoenix Kingdom are famous for their hospitality and diplomacy. Almost every kingdom throughout the entire world has a good relationship with them. Meeting Chanyeol’s brother, Alpha Prince Sehun is one of Baekhyun’s favorite parts. 

“Baekhyunnie!” 

Baekhyun turns around and hugs Sehun whose smile reaches his eyes, “Sehun!”

“Why are you still here? Isn’t it bad for the pups?”

Chanyeol joins in their conversation, “I already told him to rest in our bed chamber, but he insisted he should be here since he’s my Queen.”

“Chanyeol’s right, Baek. You should rest!” Sehun agrees, “I and Chanyeol can handle things here. The pups’ and your comfort are our priority, right, Yeol?”

“I told you, love, you should rest. The celebration will end soon,” Chanyeol kisses the top of Baekhyun’s head. 

Baekhyun pouts, “But I want to be near you.”

“You’re covered in my scent as for now. I bet it won’t go away until I’m back beside you,” Chanyeol reassures his Queen, “Go get some rest first, darling. You already accompanied me for almost the whole time, the doctor wouldn’t be happy if he knew you disobeyed him.”

“Chanyeol..”

“Rest, my Queen, I’ll be there with you in a few,” Chanyeol uses his alpha voice. Baekhyun has no choice but to obey Chanyeol as his alpha. 

“Alright. Don’t take long!” Baekhyun warns him, “Or you’ll sleep on the floor!”

Chanyeol chuckles and sends Baekhyun off with a kiss on his cheek, “Yes, I promise.”

After Chanyeol’s personal guard and his servant escort Baekhyun as he returns to their bed chamber, Sehun taps on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“How long is he again?”

“Around... Maybe five to six weeks?” Chanyeol answers.

“Still a long way to go to meet my niece pups,” Sehun laughs, “Let’s greet the Kims. I’m planning to court their omega.”

***

Baekhyun sniffs himself. Something in his heart sinks when he realizes his alpha’s scent is getting fainter and fainter. He should’ve stuck with Chanyeol instead of going back to their bed chamber. His gaze darts to Chanyeol’s wardrobe and a small light bulb appears in his head. Baekhyun smiles before reaching the wardrobe. When he opens it, the alpha’s cinnamon and spice scent quickly fill his nostrils. Baekhyun feels a lot calmer and relaxed; his alpha scent soothes him the best. Without thinking twice, Baekhyun slides in and sits inside the wardrobe, between Chanyeol’s long robes. 

He almost falls asleep indulging himself in his alpha’s scent when he hears distant footsteps. Baekhyun quickly moves and closes Chanyeol’s wardrobe, rushing to use his slippers, almost falling down if Chanyeol didn’t get there in time to catch Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s strong arm is now supporting Baekhyun’s body. 

“Hey, you should be careful,” Chanyeol scolds Baekhyun softly, pinching his full cheek, “What if you fall down?”

Baekhyun pouts, “I’m sorry... I was trying to get on my slipper.” 

Chanyeol helps Baekhyun to stand up. 

“You should lie down, not wondering in the room.”

Baekhyun chuckles as he heads for their bed, “Say for yourself. It’s only ten in the evening, Yeollie.”

“You needed rest, so I’ll be here to scent you. You loved my scent so bad, don’t you?” Chanyeol cockily smiles as he unbuttoned his white shirt one by one. Baekhyun's face instantly turns red. 

“D-Do you.. have to make it.. obvious?”

Chanyeol laughs as he slips in under their blanket and pulls Baekhyun close. 

“I don’t. I just love teasing my omega.”

To be held in Chanyeol’s arms warmly feels like Baekhyun’s safe haven. Even after getting married, waking up to Chanyeol’s limbs tangled in his still sends butterflies in Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun glances at the clock. It’s 7 AM.

He gently wiggles his way out from snoring Chanyeol, makes his way towards the door, tiptoes so he won’t wake up his alpha. Chanyeol always needed more rest after organizing a big party, most of the time his energy is drained out from all the diplomacy talking he has to do. He peeks out from their bed chamber and informs the servant to draw him a bath.

It has already become a habit. Baekhyun wakes up early, bathes then gets ready to cook Chanyeol’s breakfast. Chanyeol already forbids Baekhyun to cook for him as they have a lot of chefs, but as his omega, Baekhyun feels happy to serve Chanyeol. 

Well, Chanyeol lost his argument too, so he ends up agreeing to it.

Baekhyun climbs back to their bed, pulling the blanket to fully cover him as he sits in their bed, his body leaning to the headboard, and strokes his belly.

“Let’s meet soon, my pups.”

Baekhyun keeps stroking his belly as he sings them lullaby, each song whole-heartedly sung. When a soft knock lands on his door, it means his bath is ready. He uses his slippers, readies to clean himself with hot, fragrant water but stops on his way to bathe just to peck Chanyeol’s plump lips. Chanyeol shifts a bit. Baekhyun is about to continue on his way when Chanyeol grabs his wrist.

“It’s still 7 in the morning, my love,” he says with a hoarse voice. 

“Let’s go get some more sleep.”

Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s disheveled hair, “Hmm, but I need to prepare your breakfast.”

“I told you, we have tons of chefs. Can’t we just lay here and laze around today?” 

Baekhyun chuckles, “Okay. After I bathe. I already asked the servant to get it ready for me.”

Chanyeol nods, eyes still closed, “Mmm. Don’t take too long.”

Baekhyun pinches Chanyeol’s nose, resulting in the latter to bury his face in the pillows. 

True to his words, Baekhyun returns after his bath and lies beside Chanyeol. The Alpha sure loves to bury his face on Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling his omega’s sweet strawberry scent. Today is different, though. Omega usually emits their scent if they’re excited or worried. Baekhyun would squeal if he’s excited so that leaves Chanyeol with one possibility. 

Baekhyun is worried.

“Love?” 

“Hm?”

“Why are you worried?” Chanyeol asks, “Your scent isn’t as sweet as usual.”

“I was just worried about our agreements with the Lees,” Baekhyun sighs, “They..”

“I know. They asked so much yet we get less.”

Baekhyun nods, “I’m really worried, still. Should we ask them to make it easy for our merchants to sell their silk to their kingdom? I heard they’re using silk in almost all of their daily regular clothes.” 

“The Lees?” Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, “Oh, right. They indeed used silk for the tux, too.” 

“Remember the omega? Miss Juhyun? Her dress is stunning, and she used full silk.” 

“I don’t remember seeing her.” 

“We talked to each other last night at the party,” Baekhyun says, “You don’t remember? The stunning omega with long, black straight hair?” 

“Oh. Yes,” Chanyeol finally recalls, “The one using the red silk dress, right?”

“Uh huh. I can’t believe you don’t remember her. She was so stunning last night,” Baekhyun scoffs. 

Chanyeol’s deep laugh resonates in Baekhyun’s ear, “You’re the most stunning omega, my love.” 

“I look like a potato,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “The pups’ bump is getting visible,” 

“You’re glowing with our love blossoming inside your belly, baby,” Chanyeol coos, “I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” 

A smile creeps up to Baekhyun’s face, “you really aced the literature lesson when we’re young, Yeol. Look how good you are with words.”

“You loved the books so much that I have to find another way to steal your attention.” 

Baekhyun laughs, “you aced the lesson for me?”

“I.. yeah,” Chanyeol nuzzles to Baekhyun, “you captivated me at our first meeting.”

“I’m glad. You caught my attention, too,” Baekhyun plays with Chanyeol’s hair, “although I pretend I was not interested.” 

“Baek—“

A knock at their door.

“Who is it?” Chanyeol’s alpha voice asks. 

“Kim Jongin, Your Highness.”

As if asking permission, Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun. Baekhyun chuckles then nods at him. Chanyeol quickly wears his sleep robe and opens the door. 

“What is it?” 

Baekhyun couldn’t hear clearly what was Jongin talking about but he could see Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowing. Chanyeol sighs as he walks up to Baekhyun.

“Baby, I don’t think I can laze around today. The Lees suddenly decided to pay us a visit,” Chanyeol’s voice is soft, “I’ll go get ready to greet them.”

“I’ll accompany you.” 

Chanyeol smiles as he plants a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead, “Thank you, my love.”

***

Chanyeol feels something is up with Lee's sudden visit to his kingdom. He feels uneasy as he buttons up his shirt. Chanyeol checks his appearance twice before stepping out from his closet. Baekhyun is already waiting outside, looking beautiful and glowing.

“Did I make you wait too long?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head, “no. Let’s greet our uninvited guest, Alpha.” 

Chanyeol smiles and offers his hand for Baekhyun to hold as they walk. Since Baekhyun became pregnant with the royal pups, Chanyeol has closely monitored Baekhyun and makes sure that his omega gets everything he wants. After all, the royal pups will hold their kingdom’s future.

“Careful there,” Chanyeol reminds Baekhyun as they walk down the staircase to their hall where Lees are waiting. 

Chanyeol scans the Lees facial expression while making sure he has his poker face on. He pesters his diplomatic smile as he walks closer to greet them.

“Good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure, Taeyong?”

A man in his 30s, which Chanyeol obviously is acquaintanced, smiles back at him. Chanyeol feels a sudden eerie down his spine. This sudden visit can’t be good.

“I’m going to cut to the chase,” Taeyong says as he fixes his silk tuxedo, “do you think we can proceed to our proposal?”

Chanyeol can sense that Baekhyun tenses up, so he rubs his thumb over his omega’s hand, emitting his pheromones so Baekhyun could calm down, “Which proposal? I believe we still have a long discussion ahead of us.”

“Ah! Speaking of it, do you think it’s possible for us to arrange a marriage?”

“Marriage?”

“Yes. Between the royal pups your omega is carrying and soon mine.”

“What?” Baekhyun is slightly irritated with Taeyong’s request, “Pardon me, but my pups are not even born and you are already proposing a marriage on top of the proposal?”

The Lees omega, Juhyun, joins in their conversation, “It’s better this way. Don’t you think so, Your Highness? So when the royal pups are born, they could sign their marriage paper.”

Chanyeol steps in before Baekhyun loses it, “I believe this is a private matter that the Queen and I should discuss. How about we discuss the postponed proposal you give me, Lee Taeyong?”

“Sure,” Taeyong shrugs. 

“Jongin, please lead our guests to the conference room. We will join them soon.”

Jongin nods and moves to escort both Taeyong and Juhyun. Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun, rubbing both of Baekhyun’s hands. Chanyeol soothes Baekhyun as the latter’s body is shaking. 

“That _bastard_ has the audacity to propose something like that,” Baekhyun grits his teeth, “Yeol, you know I won’t let my babies marry because of diplomatic matters and whatsoever, right?”

“Yes, my love. I won’t let our babies get married because of something like that.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes as he controls his breath, “Let’s go. I really want to hear what other bullshit they have in store.”

Chanyeol chuckles, “That’s my feisty omega. Keep your poker face on, okay? We gotta play smart. The Lees are cunning.”

“Of course,” Baekhyun smiles slyly, “You didn’t marry me only for my beauty, dear Alpha.”

“Indeed.”

***

Meeting with the Lee’s is more irritating than Baekhyun thought. Throughout the discussion, Baekhyun takes mental notes about Juhyun and Taeyong’s behavior towards their heated argument. They insisted that the Phoenix Kingdom should lower the textile tax and grant easier access for Lee’s merchants to sell goods in the country.

“Taeyong, I noted your concern,” Baekhyun starts, “But the tax will not go lower than it is. Our people feed from producing textile material. If we lower the textile tax, it will be just the same as killing our people. We set the textile tax high to protect our merchant.”

“I know, I know,” Taeyong raises his hand in defense, “But can’t you make an exception for my kingdom?”

“Exception?”

“Yes. Lower the textile tax so my people can sell their products easily. You know we’re famous for our trendy, up to date clothes.”

Juhyun giggles, “Taeyong is right. Your Highness, we can benefit from this.”

“No,” Baekhyun says, “It’s final. The tax wouldn’t be lowered.”

Juhyun turns to Chanyeol, “Your highness, how about your opinion?”

“I agree with my Queen,” Chanyeol answers, “If we lower our tax, then it’ll be easy for you to mark up the clothes you sell to our country while the original material comes from us. It’s not beneficial for both kingdoms.”

Baekhyun manages his poker face until the end of the discussion. Both Taeyong and Juhyun are seriously ridiculous. Aside from the tax, they listed so many things they want as their newest allies. Honestly, Baekhyun would say _fuck off_ to them but it wouldn’t be inappropriate, given the fact that he’s the Queen of a kingdom.

Baekhyun sighs as he walks back to their bed chamber. It’s near 3 PM so he will go inside Chanyeol’s wardrobe while Chanyeol is busy discussing things with his advisor, Junmyeon. First trimester makes him crave for his alpha’s scent more than anything. He wants to stick beside Chanyeol in every step he takes while his alpha emits his scent but he perfectly knows some lines can’t be overstepped. Baekhyun is a Queen and now that he’s carrying the royal pups, Chanyeol would always push him to rest from kingdom matters and focus on his and the pups' health instead. Baekhyun slightly smiles when he passes his personal assistant and best friend, Kyungsoo. 

“Your Highness,” Kyungsoo bows. Baekhyun chuckles and pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“No need to be formal when there’s only me, Soo.” 

“It’s not right to call you by your name, Your Highness.”

“I can’t believe I brought you along with me,” Baekhyun playfully answers, “Anyway, Soo, would you--”

“Brew you some tea and bring some cake to the garden?”

Baekhyun smiles, “Yes.”

“Of course. I’ll let the kitchen know. I’ll escort you there myself.”

Baekhyun nods in reply then enter his room. He goes straight for Chanyeol’s wardrobe. Chanyeol’s scent is so strong inside that the moment Baekhyun curls up in his nest, warmth fills him up. He gently strokes his pup bump. 

“Be healthy, my pups.” 

His mind wonders how much pups he’s bearing. For an omega who is reaching his first trimester, Baekhyun’s bump is sure bigger than others. He giggles. 

“How many of you are inside my belly, hm?” Baekhyun asks curiously, “Four?” 

He smiles at his bump, “I really can’t wait to meet you.”

Baekhyun comes out from Chanyeol’s wardrobe thirty minutes later. Kyungsoo didn’t know, of course, that he loved to stay inside Chanyeol’s wardrobe ever since the announcement party. Kyungsoo was specifically asked by Chanyeol to report any changes on him although Kyungsoo was brought to the kingdom by Baekhyun. He avoids Kyungsoo telling Chanyeol he’s hiding in his wardrobe by asking him to prepare some cake and tea while he’s indulging himself in his alpha’s scent for half an hour. That’s enough, for now.

Baekhyun pokes his head outside, startling Kyungsoo.

“Y-Your highness,” Kyungsoo strokes his chest, “You startled me.”

“I can see that,” Baekhyun giggles then closes the door behind him, “What does the kitchen have for me today, Soo?”

It’s a small talk, but Baekhyun enjoys it so much. Kyungsoo is rather a shy type who doesn’t socialize with everyone. Although with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo can turn into a whole different person. Baekhyun sincerely hopes that Kyungsoo could show this side of him to everyone, not just to Baekhyun and few others who are close to him.

Kyungsoo attentively gives his hand to Baekhyun for him to hold on to while he’s sitting down. Baekhyun chuckles.

“It’s not like I’m immobile, Soo. I can sit by myself.” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “I know, Your Highness, but the pups’ and your safety is my priority.”

“You’re my personal assistant, not my bodyguard. Relax, Soo. Look how beautiful today is,” Baekhyun points out to the sky. It’s clear and blue, yet the weather isn’t too hot. It’s perfect for his tea time. 

They stay in a comfortable silence as Kyungsoo takes out the tea leaves out from the tea pot. He carefully pours it into Baekhyun's cup as the latter reads a book Kyungsoo personally picked for him. Baekhyun has always loved reading at least a few pages every day. For that, he assigned Kyungsoo who loves reading to personally pick a book for him to read.

“Your Highness,” Kyungsoo says after putting the teapot down, “Let me know if you need something for your nesting. It’s near, right?”

Baekhyun swears his heart stopped for a second. He coughs a little before answering, “Of course, I’ll tell you, Soo, but it’s still so long.”

“Building your nest would take time, Your Majesty. Should I tell the King to prepare from now?”

“No!” Baekhyun half shouts, making Kyungsoo widens his eyes in surprise, “I mean, no. I’ll tell you when I feel I’m going to nest.”

Baekhyun sips his tea then cuts the cake with his fork, happily gonna eat it when he realizes the cake never made it into his mouth. He glances to find his alpha munching his cake, face tired. Baekhyun places down his fork, his hand reaching Chanyeol’s to hold it. 

“Hey. You okay?” Baekhyun gently asks, “Did Junmyeon make you tired?”

Chanyeol gets on his knees, brings Baekhyun's hand to his cheek, “Not that I can’t handle, my love.”

Baekhyun sighs, “You know you can be honest with me, right?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Then be honest. Did Junmyeon make you tired?”

“No, he didn’t. It’s just.. You know? Lee's demands are hard to escape. We barely managed to say no to the tax issues, but we still have a lot on our plate, baby,” Chanyeol takes a deep breath, “They.. really proposing about the arranged marriage.”

“What the _fuck_?” Baekhyun can’t believe what he just heard, “I should’ve bitten his head off when I had the chance.”

“Calm down, Baekhyun. Junmyeon and I will look for a clever way to say no to them,” Chanyeol tightens his hold on Baekhyun’s hand, “I will protect the pups.”

Baekhyun bites his lower lips. His thoughts are scattered everywhere right now. He clearly doesn’t want an arranged marriage for his unborn pups plus it’s coming from Lee’s, Baekhyun just can’t find any way to say yes to it. 

“I believe you,” Baekhyun softly says after a while, “But don’t ever hesitate to ask me if you need advice or help, okay? I don’t want you to get stressed out by yourself.”

Chanyeol smiles tenderly at his omega, kissing the top of his hand, “I will. Thank you, my love.”

***

At least, Chanyeol tries to keep his promise. Frequent meetings with his advisor, Junmyeon, doesn’t really help. He knows he can ask Baekhyun for his brilliant opinion, but Chanyeol doesn’t want to make Baekhyun stressed out, not when he is carrying their pups. 

Chanyeol sighs as he massages his forehead, “What do you think about the marriage proposal?”

Junmyeon sighs as he flips the document in front of him, spinning his pen, “Their proposal is tight. They offer almost everything their kingdom has. We actually can benefit from the military reinforcement they are offering, but you know, the Queen would not even spare a glance to this proposal.”

“Of course. Baekhyun would never trade our pups happiness for something temporary like this,” Chanyeol agrees, “So, any way out from the proposal?”

“I’ll have to do further research,” Junmyeon points with his pen, “I don’t know, but something about their promised funds for national security seems off to me. How about I look into this and get back to you as soon as possible, my King?”

“Yeah. Okay,” Chanyeol takes a deep breath.

Junmyeon stands up and bows to Chanyeol. After Junmyeon leaves the room, Chanyeol feels heavy. He’s sure Junmyeon is brilliant enough to find a loophole in Lee's proposal. Chanyeol will have to finish this matter as soon as possible. He can’t afford more time to be wasted looking for holes in each proposal Lee is offering them, not when Baekhyun just passed the first trimester. Chanyeol should start buying pillows and ask Jongin to look for someone who could make a comfortable nesting place for Baekhyun. 

His train of thought is interrupted when Baekhyun comes inside bringing him a freshly brewed hot coffee and places it in front of him. Chanyeol stands up to pull the chair for Baekhyun to sit down, offering his hand for him to hold on to because Baekhyun’s bump is just getting bigger and bigger.

“You looked tired, Yeol,” Baekhyun comments as he blows on his own coffee cup, “You sure you don’t need any help?”

“I don’t, my Queen. Rest assured,” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand gently, kissing the top of his hand, “Speaking of which, your nesting will start soon. Where should I build your nest?”

Chanyeol is too excited to notice Baekhyun’s facial expression changed. Baekhyun clears his throat before replying to Chanyeol. 

“Uh.. You don’t need to build me a nest, Alpha. I’m okay. I still have a long way to go,” Baekhyun smiles at him, “We can use the money to feed our people.”

Chanyeol is astounded by Baekhyun’s answer. This reminds him why he chose to court Baekhyun, making him the mother of his kingdom. Baekhyun’s big and kind heart makes living in the palace warmer. He is thoughtful to his people and still puts them above his personal needs. Baekhyun is the perfect candidate for becoming mother of this kingdom, and Chanyeol is more than proud to call him his.

“Baby, it’s okay. I’ll use my own money,” Chanyeol assures him, “As per your request, some money we gathered from the tax is used to buy rice and blankets for our people who can’t afford it. It will be distributed by this week.”

“Add your money to it, Yeol. We can buy them more food.”

“Honey, where did I get so lucky?”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

“I love you so much, my omega.”

Baekhyun chuckles and returns the sentiment back to Chanyeol, “Why are you being mushy, Alpha?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because I love you so so so so much?”

“That’s a lot of so.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol frowns, “I just feel so lucky to have a Queen, despite his personal needs, still put his people above anything else.”

“It’s only right to do that, my King.”

Chanyeol peppers kiss Baekhyun's hand, making the latter laugh from his treatment. It pops out to his mind that they will need to go for a check up soon. 

“When is your check-up schedule, Baek?”

“I forgot. Maybe a week from now?” Baekhyun says, tilting his head, “Why?”

“I should clear my schedule for that day. I want to accompany you to see the doctor.”

Baekhyun couldn’t hide the smile blossoming on his face, “That’s great!” He stands up, “I will ask Kyungsoo and let you know soon, Alpha!”

To see Baekhyun being really ecstatic, Chanyeol feels all the headaches and meetings with Junmyeon is worth it. He’s just dumb for his omega.

***

Chanyeol wakes up when someone shakes his shoulder gently. His eyes are still tightly shut when Junmyeon’s voice greets his ears.

“Your Highness. Apologize for having to wake you up early in the morning, but I have found the loophole,” Junmyeon says. 

Chanyeol gently moves away his hand that circling Baekhyun’s waist, not wanting his omega’s sleep disturbed, “Junmyeon,” he calls with his hoarse voice as he tries to sit down on his bed, “Why is it so important that you have to wake me up as early as it is? I have to accompany the Queen for the check-up.”

“The Lees have found out that we have found the loophole, and they’re currently on their way here,” Junmyeon explains, “I can brief you further in your study.”

Chanyeol massages his temple, clearly doesn’t expecting the reason Junmyeon wakes him up so early is only for him to finally reject Lee's cunning proposal properly. He’s excited and anxious at the same time, given the fact that the Lee’s always insisted on him and Baekhyun signing the proposal, even threatened them the last time they had a meeting about the proposal. Obviously, he will need to plan the strategy well along with Junmyeon so he can cut this proposal once and for all.

“Give me some time and meet me in my study.”

Junmyeon bows and leaves Chanyeol’s room. Chanyeol gently bends to plant a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, making the smaller shift and turning his back on him. Chanyeol pulls the blanket up to his shoulder and caresses Baekhyun’s fluffy hair. 

“My love, I will put this to an end. For you, and for our pups.”

***

Baekhyun hums his favorite song as he scans every clothes he has. Today is the check-up day. Baekhyun can’t hold back the tingling sensation in his belly whilst imagining Chanyeol’s reaction when he finds out how many puppies there are inside his tummy. He goes downstairs, waiting for Chanyeol in his robe, smoothing out any creases appearing in it. His heart race picks up when he hears Chanyeol’s heavy footsteps.

“Chanyeol! This way!”

Chanyeol only spares him with a quick glance then approaches him with impatient steps, “Baek, I’m sorry. Can you go to the doctor with Kyungsoo today?”

Baekhyun frowns. He waited so long for this day, he even picked the best outfit and made sure to put on a little bit of makeup, “Chanyeol, you promised me!”

“I know, baby, I know,” Chanyeol sighs, looking down, “Something came up, and I have to finish this quickly. I’m so sorry.”

“Can’t it wait? You promised me! You don’t want to meet the puppies?”

“I do, baby, but—”

“Then let’s go to the doctor, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun raises his voice, a wave of slight anger mixed with disappointment could be easily detected in it, “We can’t—”

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol snaps using his alpha voice. Baekhyun has no choice but to obey his alpha. He doesn’t lower his head, he keeps his eyes locked with him, “When I said something urgent is up, I meant it! Is it so hard to go to the doctor without me? You’re capable of doing it yourself, don’t you?”

Baekhyun falls silent. He is about to open his mouth when Chanyeol talks again. 

“Stop being so clingy. I have other work to do too,” Chanyeol turns around as Junmyeon with a panic expression comes to him, whispering something as he shows him some paper Baekhyun can’t even read. When Chanyeol’s back disappears behind the door, Baekhyun feels his legs turn into jelly. Kyungsoo is fast enough to stand behind Baekhyun as he supports him, asking if he was alright. Baekhyun pushes away Kyungsoo’s hand that supports him gently, forcing a smile, “Soo, can you tell the doctor I won’t be attending the appointment today and we’ll reschedule?”

“B-But, Your Highness—”

Baekhyun is already dragging his feet to his bed chamber, tears pooling in his eyes. Chanyeol was right. He’s being too clingy. He takes off his clothes one by one, changing into his pajamas, and curls up inside Chanyeol’s wardrobe. Even though he’s pissed off by the latter, Chanyeol’s scent still soothes him. He caresses his belly, tears falling from his eyes one by one. 

“P-Pups,” He says, voice shaking, “I’m sorry. I-I guess we have to wait for another day to meet.”

He keeps saying sorry, maybe the universe is the only one knowing about how sad he is now. The pups probably could feel it too. Baekhyun couldn’t stop his own tears, wetting Chanyeol’s wardrobe. Even the sight of the wardrobe is getting blurred too. Baekhyun decides to sleep when the headache slowly creeps up to him.

***

Chanyeol draws in a long sigh when finally he could cut off the deals with Lee as clean as possible. Junmyeon was right, their promised funds for national security were the loophole they needed. The Lees doesn’t have as much as what they stated, and it’s been years since the Lee poured so much money into national security. It was only a bait for Chanyeol to bite; Lee was planning to make Chanyeol pay for all of the national security funds behind the marriage costs mask. 

_Ridiculous_ , he thought. So now that he already cut the ties nicely with Lee, he probably should go and rest while waiting for Baekhyun to come home from his appointment. Chanyeol sips his coffee as he watches the sun setting from the big window inside the conference room. The sky changed from blue to orange hues, a little bit of pink and purple mixed in it. It’s serene. 

“Y-Your Highness,” 

Chanyeol turns around to find Jongin breathless, both hands on his knees, “What is it?”

“T-The Queen,” Jongin says while catching his breath, “The Queen is nowhere to be seen.”

Chanyeol stands up from his chair, looking frantic as he receives the news, “What do you mean the Queen is nowhere to be seen?”

“The servants can’t find him.”

“Isn’t he out for the doctor? Where is Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks, “Where is Kyung—”

Kyungsoo bows to Chanyeol, even though worry painted all over his face, he managed to keep his voice calm, “Your Highness, the Queen is nowhere to be seen.”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol sighs, anger and frustration mixed in his tone. His Queen is missing and everyone seems out of their mind instead of looking for him, “Where is Baekhyun?! Aren’t you supposed to be with him? Why are you here?”

“Your Majesty, the Queen canceled the appointment, and we can’t find him anywhere in the palace. The Queen stormed to the royal bed chamber, but we can’t find him inside. Usually, the Queen will be seen half an hour later, but it’s been two hours since he stormed in.”

“There’s only one way to enter and leave my bed chamber,” Chanyeol murmurs, “Where the hell Baekhyun goes without any servant following him around?”

“Look,” Chanyeol says after contemplating for a while, “Tell everyone to look for the Queen, search thoroughly, even in our basement and garden, just, look everywhere!” 

Kyungsoo and Jongin both bow to Chanyeol then hurriedly order other servants to look for the Queen. Chanyeol himself rushes to Baekhyun’s study. His study is cold, even the smell of his omega is faint, almost like it never existed. Baekhyun didn’t go to his study today. Chanyeol’s mind is everywhere, calculating every possibility on where Baekhyun is right now. Chanyeol slams open the door to his bed chamber, looking around but the room was empty. He runs his fingers on his hair, clearly frustrated.

“Baekhyun, love, just where are you—” Chanyeol’s heart stops for a few seconds when he sees a little bit of Baekhyun’s robe fabric peeking out from his wardrobe. There’s a little bit of hope in his heart, but still, he can’t get his head around the idea of Baekhyun inside his wardrobe. With careful steps Chanyeol forces himself to go closer to his own wardrobe, opening the door slowly.

There he is.

His Queen curled up inside his wardrobe with sweat all over his body, eyes closed and body trembling.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol falls on his knees and pulls Baekhyun into his hug, gently tapping his wet cheek, “Love, wake up.”

“Love,” Chanyeol whispers, wiping away the sweat with his robe sleeve, “Baekhyun, my love, wake up.”

Baekhyun’s eyes slowly flutter open, his breath heavy, “C-Chan.. yeol?”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol hugs him tighter, “Love, why are you inside my wardrobe? Shouldn’t you be with the doctor?”

“I- I don’t.,” Baekhyun closes his eyes and opens it again, trying to stay awake as he fights back the drowsiness, “I.. want.. you.. to—”

Before Chanyeol could listen to Baekhyun’s reason, Baekhyun falls to his arms unconscious. Chanyeol lifts him up, panic painted all over his face. He kicks the door of his bed chamber open, rushing outside with unconscious Baekhyun in his arms whose head is resting in Chanyeol’s chest. The servant gathers around Chanyeol, some shrieking in horror as they witness what was happening in front of them. 

“MOVE AWAY!” Chanyeol shouts, making the servants stupefied, “I SAID, MOVE! AWAY!”

As if they’re slapped by Chanyeol’s alpha growl, the servant scattered around to make way for Chanyeol. Chanyeol runs with all his might, Baekhyun unconscious inside his embrace— he can’t think straight. Chanyeol’s mind locks on one thing. 

He needs to get Baekhyun to the doctor fast. 

Calling him would take ages— Chanyeol chooses to run and take Baekhyun himself to the room where it’s originally assigned for today’s check up. Chanyeol arrives just in time before the doctor readies himself to go.

“Y-Your Highness!”

Chanyeol lies down unconscious Baekhyun in the bed, the doctor rushes to check on his pulse. He quickly sets up an IV stand, hangs a clear-liquid bag in it before he inserts a needle into his Queen’s wrist. Chanyeol’s heart beats so fast to the point he thinks it’s going to burst out of his chest. He’s uneasy. Baekhyun’s chest rhythm somehow is too slow for Chanyeol. 

“Can’t you do something fast?” Chanyeol asks, his foot tapping on the floor. He can’t just go and shove the doctor away, not when he doesn’t know what is happening with his omega. The doctor calmly synchronizes the IV drop with his watch before he bows to Chanyeol and explains his omega’s condition. 

“Your Highness, the Queen is alright. He’s exhausted and probably it caused him to fall unconscious. You can lie beside him as you emit your scent. It’ll help him to recover faster,” The doctor says calmly, “Please make sure his stress level is controlled because it will also affect the royal pups’ health.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol rubs his nape. A part of him is glad that Baekhyun is alright but Baekhyun’s last sentences are still ghosting him. He clears his throat, “Also could you please stay for a few nights until you can make sure that Baekhyun and the pups are alright?” 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Great,” Chanyeol nods, then proceeds to call Jongin, asking him to prepare a bed chamber for the doctor to spend a few nights in the palace. The doctor follows Jongin after, leaving Chanyeol for some time private with his Queen.

Chanyeol climbs up to the bed and lies beside Baekhyun. He once thought the bed bought for the medical support for the royal family is too big, but given the circumstances now, it feels like it was a safe choice. Baekhyun’s breath is now more stable, at least for now. Chanyeol pulls him closer as he emits more scent to hopefully, help Baekhyun to recover faster. An alpha’s scent is always a good remedy for his mated omega. 

Chanyeol’s breath is steady as he tries his best to emit his scent, his body lying still as Baekhyun shifts to nuzzles closer to his chest. Baekhyun’s bump is a funny yet weirdly satisfying sensation pressed against his clothed abdomen. It certainly is being a small separator for Chanyeol to get intimate, skin to skin contact with his omega, yet the alpha is more than excited to welcome their future ruler. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Chanyeol buries his face on Baekhyun’s hair, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent his omega has. Although his scent is faint because he’s covered in Chanyeol’s scent, to him, Baekhyun still smells really addictive, “I-”

Chanyeol licks his lower lip, unsure what to say. His brain can’t even form a sentence, when it does, it stayed on the tip of his tongue. Chanyeol lets Baekhyun circle his hands over his body, his hand caressing the smaller’s cheek. Suddenly, the thought of him losing Baekhyun if he was minutes late filling up his mind. It’s not even just Baekhyun he would lose, but also the pups they have been waiting for too. The thought of it scares him. Chanyeol looks tenderly at Baekhyun’s face, his eyes closed and his pink lips slightly parted. He decides maybe it’s the best to not disturb Baekhyun’s rest with whatever is going on inside his mind. 

***

The rest of the following week is a torture for Chanyeol. Baekhyun is his usual cheery self, but Chanyeol can’t help but to feel really sorry for his Queen. Every time they’re laying next to each other, staring at the ivory ceiling, Chanyeol always steals glances to his wooden wardrobe, a vivid image of Baekhyun curling up inside of it playing like a broken record. Because of that too, Baekhyun has to go on a bed rest until the regular check-up result is out. His Queen has been whining about him missing to accompany Chanyeol for every meeting he has to attend, and Chanyeol can’t say anything except reassuring that he should get well really soon so he can accompany him again. 

Chanyeol indeed wants Baekhyun to get well really soon. Seeing him lying with his big belly hugging one of Chanyeol’s long robes breaks his heart. It’s Baekhyun’s way of coping and keeping himself with Chanyeol’s scent whenever Chanyeol is away for royal duties. He’s regretting that he said those hurtful words to Baekhyun, and if he could take it back, he would. Baekhyun isn’t exactly the type who will dwell on something that has already happened but Chanyeol, as his alpha, knows that the words will at least stay inside Baekhyun’s mind for a while. 

He’s pretty sure those hurtful words stayed in Baekhyun’s mind. 

“Yeol,” Baekhyun calls, “Are you asleep yet?”

As if Baekhyun is a fragile crystal glass, Chanyeol turns around to hold him inside his hug, "No, my love. Anything I should get for you?”

“A penny for your thoughts?” Baekhyun asks, his finger tracing Chanyeol’s chest, “You look restless these days, my Alpha, and I don’t like it.”

Baekhyun always sees right through him. He has been restless ever since he found his omega in his wardrobe, but he can’t even form a sentence to express how sorry he was to his omega, leaving him struggling to find words every single time he found the right moment. The sentences have been swimming in his mind but always left unsaid.

“Do I look restless?”

“You do. Stop denying it. I’ve been itchy to ask you but, I don’t know,” Baekhyun sighs deeply, “It’s either I’m afraid to hear the reason or these pregnancy hormones are acting up.”

“Ask away then, my love,” Chanyeol finally says after contemplating. Maybe if he’s having a hard time expressing it directly, out of the blue to Baekhyun, answering Baekhyun's question will make it easier, “I’m an open book.”

Baekhyun hums, “Do the royal duties tire you out?”

“It’s the usual,” Chanyeol plays with Baekhyun’s hair, "Junmyeon is busy going here and there, Kyungsoo is busy taking care of you as well as helping Jongin with the duties I gave them, and I’m just doing all the talking whenever something important comes up. What about you, my love? Are you feeling much better?”

“I am,” Baekhyun smiles, "Your scent has helped a lot. It always works like magic.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’ll try to clear some of my schedules so I can cuddle you all day long, love.”

The comfortable silence fills up their room, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol just enjoying being in each other’s arms. Chanyeol still feels uneasy because he thought that Baekhyun is going to ask something more than just about royal duties. 

Or maybe, it was a ticking bomb.

“Yeol.”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask what actually happened on the day when you were supposed to accompany me to the doctor?”

Now that the question he’s been dying to answer is here, Chanyeol’s brain stopped functioning. There are so many things he wished to explain in detail to his omega, yet the sentences he has been preparing inside his mind suddenly went to drain. 

“I..” Chanyeol takes a deep breath. His omega deserves to know what happened during that day, it’s at least what Chanyeol can do, "It’s the Lees.”

“The Lees?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nods, his eyes focused on Baekhyun’s soft hair, "Junmyeon came early in the morning to inform me that he has found the loophole for us to properly reject their proposal. The thing is, the Lees found out and they were already on their way here when Junmyeon woke me up.”

“T-That _son of a bitch_ ,” Baekhyun curses, “What do they want now?”

“Love, calm down,” Chanyeol caresses his hair, planting a kiss on his forehead, "It’s all done. We have rejected the proposal properly, and they will have no access to our kingdom unless I say so.”

“Did they give you so much headache?”

Chanyeol chuckles. When he thought Baekhyun was gonna explode because he had been keeping the secret for weeks, all that matters to him was Chanyeol’s well being instead, "If I said they did, what are you gonna do, hm?”

“I’ll march with the pups to break their neck, of course. They are asking to taste my sinful claws,” Baekhyun growls, “And I’ll be more than happy to give them a taste of it.”

Chanyeol can’t help but laugh at Baekhyun’s threat to the Lees. Baekhyun is still feisty, and he is more than happy to see him like that.

Baekhyun has always been a pillar in his life. 

“Why are you laughing?” Baekhyun pouts, crossing his hands in front of his chest, nicely sitting on top of his pups’ bump, "You know, even when I’m this big and look pudgy, I still can break necks.”

“I never doubt it, my love,” Chanyeol says, lifting up Baekhyun’s chin with his fingers so now their eyes meet, "You’re the bravest omega in this kingdom.”

“R-Really?” Baekhyun blushes, his hand slowly falls to his side, "D-Do you think so?”

“Yes, my darling. There’s no doubt,.” Chanyeol assures Baekhyun with a smile, "And, Baekhyun.”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, "Why are you sorry?”

“I.. I said hurtful things to you,” Chanyeol’s fingers trail to Baekhyun’s lips, rubbing it with his thumb, "As your alpha, I should’ve known better about you and your current condition.”

“I’m not going to say it’s okay because it’s not, at all.” Baekhyun confesses, "I was going to sulk and let you wonder why I do that, but after seeing you restless every night, I can’t do it. So yes, I forgive you, Yeol.”

“Give me a punishment, love? It doesn’t sit right with me that you forgive me so easily.”

Baekhyun flicks Chanyeol’s forehead, causing the alpha to scrunch his nose, "There. Done.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whines, rubbing his forehead, "I meant a real punishment, not a flick in the forehead.”

“Wait until you see how red the flick mark I gave you,” Baekhyun giggles, "It’s enough to make you feel embarrassed for a whole day. I expect to hear you covering your forehead for the entire day, Alpha.”

The next day, Chanyeol was forced to either rub his forehead or pretend he’s massaging his temple to cover the red mark his omega gave him. Of course, upon arriving back in the bed chamber, Baekhyun laughs so hard knowing his punishment is enough to make the king of the Phoenix Kingdom hang his head low for the rest of the day. 

***

The test result of Baekhyun’s medical check-up arrives in Chanyeol’s hand early in the morning when he’s enjoying the coffee while reading over the royal reports. Delighted to see that Baekhyun and the pups are doing well, Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo for Baekhyun’s presence in his study.

His nose picks up Baekhyun’s scent almost instantly when Baekhyun is a few steps away from reaching his study. The moment the door to his study opens, revealing his Queen with pups inside his belly, Chanyeol is dumbstruck. Baekhyun looks glowing and gorgeous in his red and golden robes, the sleeves covering up to half of his fingers length. It falls flawlessly on his body and the way the colour that represents the Phoenix Kingdom complements his omega’s ethereal beauty. 

“My dear king,” Baekhyun bows a little with help from Kyungsoo. His belly grows bigger each day and now he’s kinda struggling to bow without someone to hold his hand, " I apologize to bow to you like this.”

Chanyeol stands up from his seat and offers his omega his own hand, which the latter gladly accepts, "My Queen. Please take a seat.”

After Baekhyun is sitting on Chanyeol’s sofa, Chanyeol dismisses Kyungsoo to have a privacy with Baekhyun. Baekhyun sighs the moment they’re the only people occupying the lavish study, one of his hands rubbing his belly. 

“What is it, Yeol?”

“Your medical check-up result is great, love.” Chanyeol says, "Do you want me to schedule an appointment with the doctor?”

“Oh,” Baekhyun takes a while before nodding, "But if you’ll ditch me again then don’t. You know how clingy I am to you these days.”

“I do, yeah,” Chanyeol agrees, "But for you, love, I’ll cancel all of my schedules and make sure I’ll stay by your side for the whole day.”

“For me and the pups,” Baekhyun corrects him.

“Yes, for you and our little puppies. So? What do you say?”

“If you promise you’ll be there then I guess why not?” Baekhyun smiles, "I’ve been wanting to meet the pups, too. I can’t guess how many of them are inside my belly, you know?”

Chanyeol leans in to kiss Baekhyun’s belly, "Hey, pups. I hope you’re not giving your papa a hard time.”

“Wait— you get the daddy nickname?” 

“Uh.. yes?”

Baekhyun looks puzzled, "Why?”

“Because I’m the daddy?” Chanyeol answers nonchalantly, "And you’re the papa? Love, we can’t have two daddies at home, the pups will be confused.”

After contemplating, Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh, "I guess you’re right. You’re also my daddy so you get the daddy title.”

A smirk blooms on Chanyeol’s face, "Daddy? I’m your daddy?”

“Shut it,” Baekhyun looks away, trying to hide the red color appearing on his round cheeks, "Not in front of the pups.”

Chanyeol laughs, circling his hand over Baekhyun’s shoulder, "I’ll make an appointment soon then, my love. I really can’t wait to meet our pups.”

***

When Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to be by his side all day long for the doctor's appointment day, he didn't expect his alpha to be actually really nagging and whiny. He’s practically scolding every single servant that is one or two minutes late bringing Baekhyun’s breakfast in bed. Baekhyun is torn. He wants to laugh, but at the same time, he wants to scold his alpha for being nagging over a small matter. Their appointment is still hours away, and they have plenty of time to finish breakfast and get ready.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls for his husband, making the tall alpha turn around and rush to get by Baekhyun’s side. 

“Yes, love? Do you need anything? Is the tea warm? Do you want it hot?”

Baekhyun places his finger on top of Chanyeol’s plump lips, "Listen to me, my dear alpha,” Baekhyun uses his softest tone, "Stop reprimanding our servants. Kyungsoo perfectly knows what I like from the kitchen so rest assured Kyungsoo will monitor everything that is served to me.”

“Still, Baekhyun, they have to be punctual.”

“Chanyeol, the way from the kitchen to our bed chamber is quite a journey. They’re already doing their best not to spill anything and bring it to me as soon as they can, you know? It’s okay, we still have a lot of time before our appointment,” Baekhyun reaches Chanyeol’s face and cups it with his hands, "Why don’t you have a nice cup of coffee here beside me?”

“Should I?” 

Baekhyun nods. 

“Okay.” Chanyeol sighs, standing up straight to call the servants, asking them to brew him a cup of coffee. Chanyeol climbs back to their bed, and the servants leave them alone after serving Chanyeol his coffee. 

Baekhyun munches on the rolled egg cheerfully, his chopstick moves above the grilled meat and boiled vegetables, busy deciding on what to eat after he gulps down the rolled egg. He’s amused by the fact that Chanyeol is now a lot calmer while sipping his hot coffee and stays warm with him inside the blanket covering their lower body parts. Perhaps it’s also because Baekhyun is secretly emitting his scent to calm his alpha down too. He picks up the grilled meat and gives it to Chanyeol.

“Open up,” Baekhyun says, gaining a raised eyebrow from his husband, "Why are you staring at me? Open up, Yeol, the meat isn’t going to chew by itself.”

Chanyeol places down his coffee cup on their small bedside table, "Baby, this nutritious breakfast is recommended by the doctor himself and cooked by our chef for yours and the pups’ needs,” he guides Baekhyun’s arms away from him to the front of Baekhyun’s lips, making Baekhyun have no choice but to eat it, "So eat it well, okay?”

“B-But you haven’t had your breakfast yet,” Baekhyun protests in the middle of him chomping the meat, "I don’t mind sharing this with you, Alpha.”

“I don’t mind sharing with you too, my love, but we can do that another time, okay? Now, eat all of this so you and the pups are healthy.”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to spend his energy nagging back at Chanyeol so he just let it slide. He finishes his breakfast around half an hour later, then changes to his outfit since Chanyeol made the appointment to be done at the doctor’s residence as per Baekhyun’s request. It’s been a while since he left the palace, and Baekhyun thought the appointment day would also be a perfect day for him to greet his people. The people of Phoenix Kingdom may be wondering how Baekhyun’s condition is right now since the words about him found unconscious somehow slipped outside, making their people worry about their Queen and the royal pups he bears. Though the palace has made an announcement that the Queen and the royal pups are safe and healthy, Baekhyun still thought it’s better for him to show up and let the people see his condition with their own eyes.

After all, a kingdom is strong because their ruler and people go hand in hand.

Chanyeol is very cautious when Baekhyun rolls down their car window while waving to the people that have been waiting for them outside. Although Chanyeol indirectly shows that he’s really protective towards Baekhyun, the omega knows instantly because of the amount of Chanyeol’s pheromones covering him now. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s thumb constantly rubbing his hand as they finally on their way to the doctor. A smile blooms on Baekhyun’s face, realizing that his Alpha is still the same Alpha he used to know years back when he’s courting him. 

“You’re really cute today,” Baekhyun says, giggling, "It’s not every day I receive this much attention from you.”

“Love?” Chanyeol turns his gaze away from the window and locks eyes with his omega, "Do you mean I don’t give you this much attention every day?”

“You do give me so much attention, my Alpha, however, today is special.”

Baekhyun’s answer piqued Chanyeol’s interest. The alpha scoots closer and wraps his omega’s shoulder, making the omega lean his head on the alpha’s sturdy chest. Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s shoulder gently as if Baekhyun is a fragile glass, "Does this also include as your special treatment, my Queen?”

Baekhyun is going to say something when he feels the kick inside his belly, "Ahh!”

“Baek? What’s wrong?” Chanyeol instantly panicked, his body tenses up. Baekhyun doesn’t answer. It takes him a few minutes and the air is tense before he laughs, realizing it’s the pups’ first kick. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows, clearly confused with how Baekhyun is handling the situation. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls for him, worry written all over his face, "What’s wrong? Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere?”

“Actually,” Baekhyun gestures for Chanyeol to give him his hand, gently guiding it to the top of his belly, "The pups’ first kick just happened earlier. Let’s wait a little bit. Maybe they’ll kick again for their daddy.”

Upon realizing that Baekhyun has just experienced the pups’ first kick, Chanyeol can’t wait for the next kick to happen. He leans closer to the pups’ bump, hand nicely sitting on top of Baekhyun’s clothed belly. It doesn’t show that the pups are going to kick his papa’s belly anytime soon. Chanyeol almost grows tired from waiting, but that’s exactly when he feels like something is kicking inside his Queen’s belly.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with his eyes wide open, mouth agape, "B-Baek.. Is that..?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun beams, smiling from ear to ear, "That’s the kick!”

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol gasps, his hand is still glued on Baekhyun’s belly, "I—I can’t believe.. Baekhyun..”

Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol and is surprised to find out that his husband has glassy eyes, "Chanyeol?”

“I’m so happy,” Chanyeol smiles, a tear slips from his right eye, "You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Baekhyun.” 

He leans to plant a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips then moves to kiss Baekhyun’s belly, "And pups, even though we haven’t met, daddy already loves you guys.”

The journey to the doctor takes them another fifteen minutes. Upon reaching the doctor’s residence, they were greeted with the doctor himself and some of their servants. The doctor leads them to the room where they will do the check-up and also the ultrasound.

Baekhyun lies on the bed with Chanyeol’s help. The doctor quickly examines him, before helping Baekhyun to open his clothes, exposing his belly.

“W-Wait. Why are you opening your clothes?” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s wrist. Although Chanyeol is perfectly aware that the doctor is also an omega, it still bothers him that Baekhyun has to open his clothes for a mere medical examination.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, pushing Chanyeol’s hand away, "It’s okay. Don’t you want to see the pups?”

“I.. do.”

“Good. Let the doctor do the job, okay?”

Chanyeol backs away but still stays close to Baekhyun. Baekhyun can see that Chanyeol still feels uneasy so he reaches to hold his alpha’s hand, as he gestures to Chanyeol to look at the screen beside Baekhyun. The cold gel surprises Baekhyun, but it’s nothing he couldn’t handle. The doctor starts to move the ultrasound device across Baekhyun’s pups’ bump, and Baekhyun’s heart picks up knowing he will meet his pups soon.

There they are.

Four little balls curled inside Baekhyun’s belly, their small hands visible on the screen.

“Congratulations, Your Majesties,” the doctor says, "The Queen is carrying four beautiful and healthy pups.”

Chanyeol looks closer at the screen in amusement. He has never known that seeing his love fruit with Baekhyun blossoming inside Baekhyun’s belly will bring him this indescribable joy. Chanyeol bends down to kiss Baekhyun’s pink lips, whispering in between their kisses.

“I’m so thankful that you’re my omega. The fact that our love fruit is blooming beautifully inside your womb brings me nothing but joy. Baekhyun, my love, thank you for being so strong, carrying our pups inside. Thank you for being my pillar, and,” another kiss, “Thank you for choosing me as your alpha.”

***

Chanyeol has no idea how many times he has gone back and forth since thirty minutes ago in front of their own bed chamber. Baekhyun was feeling really moody and sensitive in the past few days, and Chanyeol can’t say no when Baekhyun dumps all of his new blankets and pillows Chanyeol has already bought to fill his nest in his wardrobe. Ever since Baekhyun has chosen his wardrobe to be his nesting place, Chanyeol knows he needs to make a new wardrobe just in case he can’t use it anymore. Chanyeol was beyond surprised when he was informed that Baekhyun is shifting to his wolf form and is going to deliver the pups soon. Chanyeol was already briefed by the doctor that Baekhyun himself wants to deliver the pups in wolf form, so it’s going to be so much easier for him rather than having to deliver it in his human form and Chanyeol respected whatever Baekhyun picks. He just wants to see his omega and pups in a healthy condition.

“Your Highness,” Junmyeon calls for him, making him stop walking.

“What is it?”

“I don’t want to sound rude, but you have been going back and forth for thirty minutes straight,” Junmyeon says, "Do you perhaps want to take a seat?”

Chanyeol glares at Junmyeon, shaking his head before going on his track once again. He stops once in a while to check on the door, but there’s no sign that Baekhyun has finished delivering. The doctor is also inside to monitor him and will immediately care for him once Baekhyun has safely delivered the puppies, yet Chanyeol is still restless. Few days after he found out that Baekhyun is carrying four puppies, he secretly read and did research about how omegas will deliver their babies and how to take care of both the omega and the newborn puppies the right way. Since Baekhyun’s breast would be swelling with milk and according to Chanyeol’s personal research, it will hurt at some point, Chanyeol has already practiced how to massage the breasts to help Baekhyun ease the pain—if it’s possible.

He hears a loud thump followed by the sound of his omega whimpering, each tone ripping his heart apart. Baekhyun rarely whimpers and now Chanyeol has to hear his omega whimpering while he can’t do anything to help him out. He almost breaks the door when he hears Baekhyun, but Junmyeon and Jongin are fast to hold him back, telling him that the doctor is inside and Chanyeol should calm down while waiting for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sighs, clearly helpless. 

The door to his bed chamber creaks open forty minutes later, making Chanyeol jolt up and go straight to face the doctor who’s peeking from behind and gestures for Chanyeol to stay quiet as he opens the door bigger for him to get out.

“What happened? Is Baekhyun okay?”

“He is, Your Highness,” the doctor says with a smile, "Rest assured the Queen is safe and sound. Four of the babies are also healthy and beautiful. Congratulations! It’s two boys and two girls.”

Chanyeol drops to his knee, genuinely happy with the news he has just received. Since he can’t possibly know which pup is going to be an alpha or an omega yet until their coming of age, to know that Baekhyun has given birth to two pairs of lovely children safely is enough for Chanyeol. Junmyeon is fast to help Chanyeol back to his feet along with the doctor who’s flustered but also understands Chanyeol’s feelings. 

It’s been years since they tried to conceive and finally, they were given two sets of lovely children. It must be wholesome news for Chanyeol. 

“C-Can I see Baekhyun?” Chanyeol says after a while. The doctor nods and pushes the door open, "Your Highness, The Queen might still be sensitive so please take care of him. The babies will need to be fed with milk. Since the Queen might only be able to feed one at a time to keep the intimacy and start the bond with the babies, you can do a skin-to-skin contact to help you bond with the babies too.”

Chanyeol smiles and thanks the doctor before going into the bed chamber. There, Baekhyun lies in their huge bed, his bangs wet and the room is filled with Baekhyun’s pheromones. 

“Love,” Chanyeol says as he takes a step closer to his omega, planting a kiss on his forehead, "Thank you for bringing me such joy.”

Baekhyun smiles and nods weakly in return, his hands are busy tending to one of the baby's needs. Chanyeol could see how big Baekhyun’s swelling breasts are and he’s sure it’s filled with milk. He gulps to himself before he takes his clothes off, carefully taking one of the babies that are sleeping soundly next to each other as he brings him closer to his bare chest, resting it’s tiny head on his sturdy one as he cuddles him.

Honestly, giving each baby a different color of blanket helps a lot. 

“Hello, little one,” Chanyeol whispers, his feet slowly going up and down in motion, similar to a rocker chair, "Thank you for coming to daddy.”

Chanyeol looks at the small human inside his arms, his skin so soft, his nose is an exact replica of Baekhyun’s, his ears and lips too. The baby is still sleeping soundly inside Chanyeol’s hug, nuzzling closer to have more skin to skin contact with his daddy. Chanyeol softly sits in the small chair inside their bed chamber, his back completely leaning to the chair so the baby could rest more comfortably. He glances at Baekhyun who’s still busy giving his milk to one of their daughters. 

“Baek,” Chanyeol calls softly, “have you decided on the names?”

Baekhyun hums, "I haven’t. Do you want to give them their names?”

Chanyeol looks back at his son, his pinkish lips turning into a small pout, "How about.. Chanhyun?”

“Is it our name combined?” Baekhyun giggles, "Really, Chanyeol?”

“I have a feeling he would be the perfect mix of us, love. I haven’t seen his eyes, but I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be the same as my eyes.”

“And then grow up with your personality?”

“I hope all of our children will grow up with a heart as big and kind as yours, my love,” Chanyeol says, kissing the top of Chanhyun’s head, "and little one, grow up to be fearless like your papa, okay?”

“You’re making me go all soft here and I have to feed him too, Yeol.” Baekhyun says, “Bring him here. You can cuddle Haneul.”

“Haneul?”

“This cutie pie,” Baekhyun gazes tenderly at the baby girl inside his hug who’s yawning, "I saw her eyes earlier and her eyes are the prettiest, like the sky.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nods, still staying in his place, "Love, you can feed the other, first. I want to have skin to skin contact longer with Chanhyun.”

“Sure, Alpha,” Baekhyun agrees, putting Haneul beside her brother, "I’ll feed this little guy first.”

***

Days went by so quickly ever since they welcomed the pups to the world. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s world now centered over the litters, cooing at them in every chance they got. Baekhyun is still busy feeding their youngest of four, Cheonsa, while Chanyeol is getting ready to move the second eldest, Siwoo, to their crib room next to their own bed chamber. 

“Hey love,” Chanyeol calls, resting Siwoo’s head carefully in his bare chest. Chanyeol has been trying to maximize his skin to skin contact with their litters to make their bond tighter every chance he gets. Baekhyun has insisted he will not be accepting the puppies to be taken under the care of babysitters so he, himself, with the help of Kyungsoo is taking care directly of the four pups. However, Chanyeol has asked Kyungsoo not to wake Baekhyun up in case one of the babies wakes up, he has set a fridge and milk warmer for Kyungsoo or Jongin to feed the babies, "I’ll be taking Siwoo to their room. I’ll be back to take Cheonsa.”

Baekhyun nods, humming a song to help Cheonsa drift to her dreamland faster. Chanyeol pushes the door from his bed chamber open with help from Jongin who’s standing by the door to help Chanyeol out. Chanyeol cradles Siwoo slowly, putting him inside his own baby crib and kisses his forehead before whispering to Kyungsoo who’s getting ready to be on watch for tonight.

“Kyungsoo, is the milk fridge full?”

Kyungsoo opens the small milk fridge and checks it, "Yes, it’s still full. Probably the Queen will pump again once his breast is swelling with milk later.”

Chanyeol nods. Baekhyun is aware that there's a milk fridge and a warmer inside the pups’ room in case that Baekhyun is still away to accompany Chanyeol. So when the babies need milk, Kyungsoo can easily attend to them. Although Baekhyun himself prefers that the pups drink directly from him, it can’t be helped sometimes. Baekhyun is still a mother to the kingdom, and now, he’s a parent for the royal babies too. 

“Good. I’ll take Cheonsa here in a while.”

Kyungsoo slightly bows when Chanyeol leaves to take Cheonsa from Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiles a little when he sees Cheonsa, his youngest baby, being carried by Chanyeol gently. Baekhyun reaches for the pumping device, but it’s nowhere to be seen.

“Yeol, can you take the pumping device from the pups’ room?”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, "The fridge is full, baby. It’ll go to waste if you pump it now.”

Baekhyun’s face falls. Chanyeol knows exactly that Baekhyun really hates it if his milk goes to waste since Baekhyun only has a few weeks left with the milk. It’s still filling his breasts nicely until it gets swollen and Baekhyun wants to save every ounce of it to feed his babies. Chanyeol walks back to Baekhyun, sitting on the edge of their bed as he gently caresses Cheonsa’s head, "Is it hurting, love?”

Baekhyun exhales deeply, "Yes. Cheonsa and Haneul didn’t drink much today. I still have so much milk left in here. I thought I could pump it out but I don’t want it if it’ll go to waste.”

Chanyeol has an idea, but he’s not sure if Baekhyun is down for it. He has taken research on how to ease the pain, and one of them is sucking the milk out. Chanyeol holds his breath before he asks Baekhyun.

“M-Maybe I could help,” Chanyeol says, "If you want to.”

“How?”

“I’ll suck them out for you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise, but the idea is actually not that bad either. He forgot when was the last time they had an intimate time shared between them, his ear tip instantly reddened at the thought of Chanyeol sucking out the milk from his swollen breast, "W-Well.. I.. If it’ll help then..”

“I’ll put Cheonsa on her crib,” Chanyeol stands up, "Wait for me.”

Chanyeol maintains his pace as he walks to the pups’ room although he can’t help but to imagine the taste of Baekhyun’s milk. Chanyeol can’t deny that every time he sees Baekhyun giving his milk to the pups, he is kinda interested in how it would taste. It’s been a long time too since they have intimate time for themselves, and honestly, Chanyeol is looking forward to it. Chanyeol gently lies Cheonsa down in her crib, pulling the small, pink blanket up to her chest and kisses her good night. He takes one final look at the sleeping babies, thanking Kyungsoo for taking care of them for tonight and goes back to his bed chamber in half-hurry.

Chanyeol slows down his pace when he’s near the bed chamber room, not wanting Baekhyun to discover that he is half running going back to their bed chamber. Chanyeol closes the door behind him and locks it from inside before he nervously sits on their bed. His eyes keep glancing on how pink Baekhyun’s nipple is, unconsciously licking his lower lips.

“Come here, Alpha.” Baekhyun slowly whispers, his tone somehow sounds sexy on Chanyeol’s ears. Chanyeol crawls closer to his omega, positioning himself right in front of the omega’s swelling breasts. He takes a deep breath, lifting his head to meet Baekhyun’s eyes, as if he is asking for permission to suck Baekhyun’s milk out. 

Baekhyun, with his pink lips slightly parted, his eyes droopy and cheek flushed, nods. 

Chanyeol kisses the nipple, licking it slowly, making Baekhyun inhale deeply. He knows that Baekhyun is enjoying this too so he encouraged himself to put the nipple in between his plump lips, sucking it slowly. The milk tastes sweet, maybe the sweetest Chanyeol has ever tasted in his whole life. The more milk Chanyeol tasted, the more he grew addicted to it. Chanyeol finds himself massaging Baekhyun’s swollen breast gently, helping to ease the pain as well as filling his mouth with the sweet milk much faster. Baekhyun unconsciously runs his fingers on Chanyeol’s hair, letting out a small moan when Chanyeol bites into his pink nipple. Baekhyun scoots closer to Chanyeol, as he takes off his nightgown so now both of them are doing skin to skin contact. Baekhyun feels more intimate and closer to his alpha now that Chanyeol’s pheromones start to fill their room. 

Chanyeol keeps massaging the breast while sucking until he couldn’t feel any more milk coming out from Baekhyun’s breast. He pulls away.

“Does it still hurt, my love?”

“N-No,” Baekhyun answers, his face completely flushes. 

Chanyeol smiles, climbing so now he faces Baekhyun, "Good.” Chanyeol combs away Baekhyun’s bangs, kissing his forehead, "Rest, my love.”

“A-Actually,”

Chanyeol raises one of his eyebrows, "Yeah?”

“I.. I want your knot.”

Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s chin with his finger, his gaze suddenly filled with lust. He doesn’t remember how it feels like to have his knot growing inside of Baekhyun, let alone the memory of them having proper sex. The human instinct kicks in, then he plants a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s pouty lips. 

“You needed to rest, my love.” Chanyeol says softly, "You have been—”

Chanyeol sentences stopped midway when he realizes Baekhyun is tracing his abs with his fingers seductively. Baekhyun smirks. In that exact moment, Chanyeol knows that he is teasing the hell out of him. 

“Love,” Chanyeol calls, which Baekhyun ignored completely. His slender fingers keep dancing on his abs, slowly trailing down to his cock. Chanyeol holds back his breath, realizing that his body and inner alpha want his omega to pamper him too. 

Chanyeol loses his composure when Baekhyun climbs up to whisper the words.

“Let your inner alpha rule you, my King.”

Chanyeol flips Baekhyun so now he’s under him, both of his hands caged next to his head. 

“You just released the beast, my Queen.”

The next thing Chanyeol knows is he lets his inner alpha control him. He claims Baekhyun’s lips in no time, savoring its sweet taste on his own lips. He bites the omega’s lower lip, asking permission to slip inside the addicting cave, only to be welcomed by the omega’s tongue. Chanyeol sucks his omega tongue, making him moan gently. He breaks the kiss and moves to his omega’s neck. Baekhyun’s breath is heavy as his movement is limited by Chanyeol’s grip on both of his wrists. Chanyeol carelessly marks Baekhyun’s milky neck over and over again, leaving Baekhyun’s skin reddening from it. 

Chanyeol trails down to Baekhyun’s breasts, positioning himself in between them. He moves to lick and suck the left one and lets Baekhyun’s hand free, moving his hand to continuously massage the other one. Baekhyun’s nail is digging deep to his naked back, his cock pressed nicely to Chanyeol’s abs. Chanyeol keeps licking and teasing his sensitive nipple, sucking to see if there’s any milk left inside it.

“Ch-Chan.. yeol,” Baekhyun breaths out, “S-Stop teasing me,”

Chanyeol lifts his head and growls with his deep voice, "What do you want me to do, omega?”

“C-Can we skip this and go straight for.. it?”

Chanyeol crawls back to Baekhyun, "Impatient, aren’t you, little pup?”

Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol does what his omega wants. He strips and sits in between Baekhyun’s spreaded legs, thankful that he has discarded his nightgown earlier when he’s sucking his milk. 

“Legs up.”

Baekhyun put his legs carefully in the air, and to his surprise, Chanyeol wraps his legs with one of his hands and lifts him a bit so now his ass is nicely sitting on top of Chanyeol’s thigh. Chanyeol bends Baekhyun’s legs closer to Baekhyun’s belly, his other fingers rubbing the slick that came out from his hole. 

“ You’re so wet,” Chanyeol amuses, lubing his own cock with the omega’s slicks, "How long have you been dreaming of me knotting you?”

“E-Everyday,” Baekhyun confesses.

“You must’ve been waiting for so long, hm?” Chanyeol moves its head in circle motion, right in Baekhyun’s entrance, "Let me take care of you then.”

Chanyeol enters Baekhyun slowly, on his knees when he successfully enters the tight hole. Baekhyun’s body jerks in pleasure, his hole swallowing the big cock. Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun’s legs while he starts moving in and out to Baekhyun’s tight hole. Baekhyun’s moan is uncontrollable once his hole produces more slick, making it easier for Chanyeol to thrust into him. Baekhyun’s hold on the sheet is getting tighter, trying to take every single pound from Chanyeol. 

“A-ah, alpha- breed me!” Baekhyun screams, his body needy, "Knot me, please!”

Chanyeol’s cock is hitting his sweet spots hungrily and Baekhyun cries in pleasure. As the sound of their heavy breaths, moans, pheromones mixed into one beautiful harmony, Chanyeol feels he’s getting hot and could feel his knot starting to form inside Baekhyun’s womb. Baekhyun cum first, white string shooting up to his own chest, painting it abstractly. Chanyeol follows shortly after, taking a few more thrusts for the knot to grow completely inside Baekhyun, spilling his seeds on it. 

They are both breathless once the knot is locked inside Baekhyun’s womb, securing the seeds that spilled inside. Baekhyun’s belly slightly bumped from the seeds filling him. Chanyeol gently puts Baekhyun’s legs around his body, lifting the tired omega and wraps him in his hug. Their bodies are sticky from sweats and Baekhyun’s cum, but it’s not like Chanyeol minds it. Baekhyun rests his head on his alpha’s neck crook, catching his own breath.

“Let me clean you up, love.” Chanyeol whispers after a while, his hands still caressing Baekhyun’s naked back, "Then let's go to sleep.”

***

Sleepless nights and first walks of the pups passed in a blink of an eye. Before Baekhyun knows it, it’s already the beginning of spring, where flowers start to bloom in his favorite garden. Baekhyun sits on his chair, with a cup of tea to accompany him. 

He would read a book Kyungsoo recommended, just like the old days.

The difference is now Baekhyun has to steal glances every now and then while watching his toddlers playing with each other, rolling on the grass, peals of laughter filling the air. 

“Chanhyun! Don’t bite your brother like that!” Baekhyun yells, his gaze diverts to his daughters, “Cheonsa, you don’t encourage Haneul to join the fight!”

Baekhyun sighs deeply, fingers massaging his nose bridge. The pups are having too much fun with each other to listen to their papa’s scolding. Ever since they’ve slowly learned how to shift, Baekhyun always has to be on watch because they can’t control when they will shift. The last time Baekhyun put his attention away to talk to Kyungsoo about the dinner menu, Siwoo sneezes and shifts accidentally, then Haneul and Chanhyun are trying to sneeze too. It was total chaos.

Baekhyun closes the book he is reading, putting it on top of the table and stands up to separate Siwoo and Chanhyun who’s on each other’s neck. Before he got to do that, a pair of strong arms embraced him from behind, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“My love,” Chanyeol whispers, "Let the pups be.”

“They’re on each other’s neck, Chanyeol! What if they got hurt?”

Chanyeol rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, "They’re playing, Baek. Don’t you remember how I and Sehun are always on each other’s neck?”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, "You’re right.”

“Let them play, hm?”

Baekhyun nods, placing his own hands on top of Chanyeol’s. They observe the pups with small smiles blooming on their face.

“Do you think Haneul is an alpha?” Baekhyun suddenly asks Chanyeol, "She’s completely the opposite of Cheonsa. Cheonsa is calm and elegant, meanwhile, Haneul always wants to join the fight with her brothers.”

“Well, if she’s an alpha, it wouldn’t be a problem, love.” Chanyeol answers, "She will lead with such graces, I believe that. Beside, Haneul is attentive to her surroundings, like you.”

“We will have a hard time choosing the ruler.” Baekhyun chuckles, "All of them are so fierce.”

“No matter who will rule this kingdom one day, as long as they have each other’s back, it’s all I need to know, my Queen.”

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol’s sentences, knowing that both of them raise their children to be loyal to each other, that brothers and sisters are people they should lean into whenever they have a hard time. They are giving each pups freedom to pursue what they passion the most; and as they grow up, Baekhyun and Chanyeol only have one wish.

To be the ruler that goes hand in hand with the people.

“To see that we’ve gone through so much, I’m really grateful I have you, Baek.” Chanyeol suddenly says, "Our journey is definitely not smooth, but here we are.”

“In love with each other and blessed with four sunshines.”

Chanyeol nods. 

“The road ahead is still so long, Baek.” Chanyeol tightens his hug on his omega, "Just like the other road, it’s going to be bumpy along the way.”

“It’s bumpy but we’ll make it through.” Baekhyun says, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my bestest beta L, I don't think I'll ever finish this if it's not because of you. To my hype woman, thank you so much! Your feedback keeps me going with this story. To my prompter, I hope you enjoy what I've made! To my readers, thank you for giving this story a chance!


End file.
